


Italy

by Laeana



Series: ∂ead нearts [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Tragedy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Getting Back Together, Healing, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kings & Queens, Love Confessions, M/M, Married Life, Moral Dilemmas, Negotiations, Partners to Lovers, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: In the court of the Italian King, a lot of rumors are whispered.It is especially said that this one cheats on his husband, the Netherland's Prince, with the Prince of Monaco.But for Daniel, who knows he's losing Max little by little, it's time to finally be sincere, to take himself in hand. To let the ghosts of his past go ...
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Daniel Ricciardo, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: ∂ead нearts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889596
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	1. knowing nothing of love, except you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Italie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719636) by [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana). 



This scene tastes of déjà vu to him. Finally, Daniel finds it a very bad irony, he isn’t in the mood for doing this. He remembers his husband's broken gaze, it haunts and makes him feel guilty. He can't be so cruel any longer.

— Charles ...

— I can't believe you're doing this ! Did all these years together mean nothing to you ? You throw everything in the air for a whim !

— These years ?

— Don't act all innocent ! You had no qualms about taking refuge in my arms, coming to see me when the pressure was too strong, all those nights spent in my bed and not in his ...

Charles's eyes literally burn him, furious, helpless, probably desperate too, he suspects.

— I'm sure he would have been delighted if you confided in him but you chose me ! You came to get lost with me ! Are you really going to get it all behind you ? To stay with him ?!

The disgust is so palpable in the voice of the Monegasque at the mention of Max but Daniel has always known it, noticed it. Beyond all the feelings they may have shared, there has always been this rivalry between the two youngest.

— You love me !

— And I'm married, Charles.

He takes a deep breath, deciding not to look back. At all. It has already gone on too long and he has found it hard to resist his lover when he is in this state.

— Regardless of my feelings, I'm married.

— But-

— I owe loyalty to Max because it is my duty and because I want it. He was there before you and I love him. I love him to the point where I don't want to lose him and if for that I have to sacrifice our relationship then I will.

Charles widens his eyes which are filled with tears and he does himself violence not to take him in his arms. He thinks ... he thinks about how he found him on the couch, puffy eyes, Pierre told him how he cried for a whole hour until his tears dried up and his silent screams broke his voice. How he has clenched his fists hard until his fingernails tore his palms and spilled blood. He told him everything. He thinks of his determined gaze, cold, full of pain. An ocean in which he let himself sink. He thinks about it and his courage comes alive.

— It's over.

— I don’t think so.

— Do you want to stop contradicting me ? It doesn't change anything in the end. You think you love me but you don't, you hurt your loved ones.

— My loved ones ? I don't know what you're-

— Pierre.

A magic word and his partner is silent. It almost gives him a smile of satisfaction and he carefully watches the prince's face soften.

— It's for the best. For both of us.

He doesn't wait another moment and walks out of the room. He's looking for Max in the hallways. The servants end up indicating to him the royal chamber to which he quickly goes. He will keep his promises from now on, he will be sincere because his companion deserves it. Because he's already hurt him enough.

He remembers ... he remembers hearing about Max before he even saw him. During a tournament in Europe, he had invited himself among the crowds. He watched the last duel being played out, the final.

Incredible fighting style and when the winner took off his helmet, after several victorious parries and punches, he saw graceful, youthful features, and a tormented but straight blue gaze.

He was an imperial-looking person, less than a man, definitely more than a teenager, a person who saw too much, who was full of pain. He wanted to help him.

He was taught that this warrior, this proud lion, was the Prince of the Netherlands.

He was delighted to be able to see him again. And what a coincidence that a visit was already organized in his country.

He walked in the gardens, the alleys of the castle. The King of the Netherlands having had an urgent matter, he was not offended to be put on hold. He decided to visit in the meantime. He was drawn to a noise and found this slender prince sobbing near an ancient silver and gold patterned fountain, whose graceful silhouette had barely been blunted by the years.

A conversation that he doesn’t fully remember took place. He was more clever than he is used to and refrained from asking questions about those purplish markings around the boy's pale neck.

He just comforted him gently, softly. Because he felt that was what he deserved and what he had to offer him.

Max had caused something in him, an instinctive feeling. He needed to protect him, he needed to cherish him. He had fallen in love with those big blue eyes aware of too much for their young age and that insecurity mixed with the constant need to prove himself. He had fallen in love with it and hid it from himself.

It was an insult to his pride. He wasn't a fucking asshole, no, not to that extend. It’s true that he had several lovers, of which the Prince of Monaco would soon be and certainly a part, but it was more that he was a great philanthropist.

He loved people very much and it was returned to him. He liked to surround himself but had never really liked in particular. People fell in love with him and he returned them by appearing affectionate to them.

But it’s not, was not, never was and never will be, love.

So these new feelings spring up in him. He opens up and discovers things he would never have imagined before. Life can seem very beautiful when you are alongside the one you love. It's silly.

They see each other often. He and Max exchange in writing and he keeps the letters, for the memory and the sweetness he feels when reading them. They also see each other. Anywhere, in embassies, at headquarters. He should consider himself happy.

People always re-enter the fray.

They are trying to replace his first wife, whom he had but who died very quickly, three years ago. They try to slip in with him, to find a place in royalty or just, barely, to have him and he doesn't know what annoys him the most.

Charles is both terribly similar and different to all these characters around him. He is sure that the Monegasque doesn’t know it himself, but without his title of crown prince, he  would probably be as uninteresting as the person before him, or the person before him.

Max on the other hand ... Max never tried to get his attention like that. More discreet, perhaps a little more timid on this side, calmer too, more concerned, as he carefully maintains their relationship.

He hears the conversations.

When he hears that- ... he hears that the Dutch will have to get married and that his father is looking for a candidate for him, he sees red. He starts looking for the one who has his heart with a certain frenzy and, yes.

Daniel is afraid that the one who made him feel so much escapes him.

He can put all his cards on the table, it doesn't really matter. Concern takes hold of him because, what if he loses him ? He cannot lose him without having had time to fight for him. It’s impossible for him.

So he finally finds him on this balcony, leaning on his elbows, gazing up at the stars which are reflected in his iris, sprinkling the blue with brilliant dots. Really beautiful. His costume seems to have been chosen with care and it’s hardly surprising.

He breathes to regain composure before advancing towards him. He remembers starting the conversation in a very usual way before launching into the topic that interested him. Very quickly. He put out a speech that would make him blush but he executed the idea that had been haunting his thoughts lately.

He proposed the younger one.

The latter jumped to his neck and, phew, he was right. They love each other and everything is fine. Everything is going for the best, at least until he makes mistakes again.

To see him become Max Verstappen-Ricciardo is a personal satisfaction because he has his name. A proof even of his belonging.

But Charles is still there and behind him, the shadow of all those who came before him and those who might be after him.

He doesn't want to remember it.

Charms, words, thick lies, velvet to put him to sleep carefully ... He had already seen and known everything. These techniques aren't new.

His marriage is experiencing some tension and he and his husband don’t seem to be able to communicate. He probably got involved too early, without understanding everything, without knowing everything about his companion, who clearly doesn’t tell him everything.

And it really weighs on him.

Charles's arms wrap around him and the trap, slowly, very slowly, closes, its prey captured.

He feels guilty.

He vows to never do it again.

But it starts again and Max still doesn’t tell him what's wrong and he feels bad, has his own ups and downs he can’t impose his prince then ... then ...

The face that does his promised when he discovers them in this living room.

Daniel tries to explain himself, he really tries to speak, anything, but his scruffy costume, already revealing more than half of his chest speaks for him.

And he runs, he runs after his Dutch, has he always run so fast ? What is he fleeing ? The truth or ... him ? Does he run away from him ?

Something has broken deep in his gaze, he notices every time they meet again. And god knows they see each other often. Max is him without being him. He hates himself but nothing changes. Things will not change.

He buries himself in his own misfortune, digs his grave step by step, and probably that of his husband so dearly loved and so proudly acquired. Isn't that enough ? What more does he need ?

Yet ... yet this love is still so strong in his chest. Yet his feelings never changed. Nothing affected them, neither the arguments, nor the estrangement, nothing.

His ring on his finger is what he grips nervously as the huge bedroom door stares at him sternly. It still shines. Gold. An eternal promise. They are linked until death do them part. He doesn't want anyone else.

He enters. What is at first strange to him is this absence of noise. Max is nowhere in sight. He gives himself time to look properly, after all, the room is huge. A large bed is pressed against the wall on the right, a small living room stands on the left where two comfortable benches have been arranged around a glass coffee table.

Several refined paintings are displayed on the walls, accompanied by vases whose flowery arrangements seem to be fresh. The chandelier on the ceiling is in solid gold and the rugs on the floor, richly embroidered, must have been made of the same metals. The door just to the right of the bed leads to the bathroom. His companion is nowhere in sight.

He tries his luck at the glass doors, bordered with purple curtains, at the far end of the room. They lead to a balcony with a view over the gardens. He remembers having been here before, from memory, the ...

Max is there.

Lying on the ground.

He sees the blood before he actually understands. The planted dagger. That he does seem to have planted himself. His gaze lifts up and captures every detail of this scene, even if it means discovering the bottle casually placed on the table. Poison.

He gives a cry of pain. He has never seen his beloved so pale. He has never seen it in such a state and has no idea what to do.

Servants rush immediately, from all sides, urging to get to the scene, to know what is happening at this moment.

Max is supported. The royal doctor is immediately hailed. Daniel doesn't know how much his Dutch has drained of blood and whether it is serious or not.

Pierre arrives in his turn.

— What happened Daniel ? I thought I heard a ...

The Frenchman sees the blood on the ground as well as the bottle on the table.

— It's your fault ... and Charles's. Good god, Max, why ...

He realizes quickly.

— You know something ?

It's almost a growl that escapes his throat. He needs to know, it's terrible, it's killing him.

— If you know something, speak ! Pierre, I must know ! Please ...

— I shouldn't tell you about it. Max will be mad at me if I-

— Max is in critical condition, he’s fighting for his life !

The Prince Regent jumps violently, the recall hurting him, and runs a hand over his face, looking suddenly tired, weary, low.

— To kill you or to die.

— Sorry ?

— Max had to either kill you or he had to die. I suppose you know the political situation in the Netherlands. The crisis they are facing ?

He nods.

— The advisers came to see Max as soon as they found out his father was in decline. They came to see him for the good of the country, and of the Alliance. They pushed him to choose.

— But since when, he ...

He stops suddenly. Since when did Max carry such a burden ? Without telling him anything ? The scene in the royal chamber takes on its full meaning and he briefly feels a lack of air. Pain hitting him again when he realizes.

— You must have understood, right ?

Pierre has a mirthless smile that paints his features, irony is the only thing that sets his voice.

— Instead of trying to kill you, the man he loved but who had deeply betrayed and deceived him, who was the cause of his misfortunes, his tears and even the fatality of his fate, he preferred to die.

A background noise is heard but it can only concentrate on what the Frenchman is currently pouring out. Letting the knife sink deeper into the already gaping wound in his heart.

— He loves you to the point where he would rather die than kill you. Despite everything you've done to him. Think now, Daniel. Think about it.

These words stunned him. It takes ten minutes. Ten minutes to collect his thoughts, to get out of his shock. He has a certain status here too. He is the King's husband.

— Gather the royal advisers. All. I want to see them.

His voice slams in the silence and the servants at the door almost flinch before nodding and complying. He stays to look at the room, a few more moments. He hears footsteps stop right behind him and someone gasp in surprise.

— What happened here ?

Charles, wide-eyed, gasps at the blood. Or maybe he understands.

— Doesn't that seem obvious to you ?

— Max has ... he has ...

— Yes.

— Because of us ?

— Partly.

The youngest one bites his lip rather violently. He knows they don't love each other, but he assumes they would never have gotten to this extreme that they wanted one or the other dead. He hopes.

— Help me.

— What ?

— We're gonna save Max.

He stares at the prince with such intensity that this one ends up looking down, almost burnt by such a look.

— Okay.


	2. wake up, my dear

Daniel comes to Max's bedside. Doctors are busy around him. He and Pierre launched a distress call to the surrounding countries and found the best specialists in Germany and Spain.

He goes there every day. He is also very familiar with the press, with public opinion. They changed the strategy of the advisers very, very, very quickly. He fired some of them and applied more or less severe penalties to the detractors, the current officials of his husband's condition.

He waits for his dear and loving one to wake up so that they discuss the fate of Alex and George. He has not yet made a decision concerning them but despises them to the highest degree. Nothing changes his ideas, not even Lando's pleas.

Tensions with Monaco have calmed down and peace relations have been strengthened. The fact that the King of Italy is actively taking care of the Netherlands is a secret for no one, but he is not worried about it. He has placed a great trusted friend at the head of his country for the moment: Nico Hulkenberg, and made him apply for the program prepared in advance.

Everything goes well and he surprised himself to be better than he thought at managing two states at the same time. If Pierre had to retire on urgent business, Lando arrived at the palace as soon as news of what had happened reached the United Kingdom.

Charles hangs out in the neighborhood, he especially makes sure that nothing comes to spoil what they have established. However, it is not certain that his Dutch when he wakes up will continue to welcome this prince in his castle.

Again this morning, he wakes up in an empty room, haunted by the memory of that bloody balcony that has since been cleaned, and sighs, desperately wishing to find his love by his side.

He grits his teeth, gets dressed quickly, and there is a knock on the door.

— Excuse me ?

— Yes, what's going on ?

He is in a bad mood and goes straight to open the doors, not really liking to chat without seeing the other person. The servant, intimidated, takes a step back before stabilizing.

— The B-Belgian King is here. He wants to see you.

— Belgian ?

Why ? He really doesn't need to deal with that sort of thing.

— Take me to him.

She nods and he follows her, descending the big stairs and heading towards one of the private rooms. He’s anything but thrilled because this interview doesn’t bode well. Wouldn't this be a good time to come and settle scores when the chief executive is unconscious ?

Max has been in the care of doctors for a month, and he's only woken up a few times, sick and feverish.

Two people are waiting in the room and they barely raise their heads as it enters. Damn rude disrespectful. Daniel forces himself to be kind to them, you never know, and starts a conversation that quickly turns sour. As he suspected.

— You see, your husband has offended my most faithful advisor, so I demand compensation.

Faithful advisor ? Insulted ? Given the current state of his promise and recent events, it must not date back to yesterday. Selective memories are nuts. He arms himself with his most lovely smile.

— But, King Lance, how long exactly did this offense date back ? Can't you wait another day ?

— Does the date matter ? Would you threaten the fate of Europe with your words ? Do I remind you that here you are only the Consort ? It would be a shame to drag the Netherlands into a war when its dear king has just come out of it.

— Would you threaten the Netherlands with your words ? I am certainly Consort here but I remain King of Italy, it’s not-

— What compensation do you demand ?

A clear and a little gritty voice echoes throughout the room, coming from the very doors of the latter and he freezes directly upon hearing it.

His heart skips a beat. Hope is pouring in. He would almost feel too emotional, on the verge of tears, because it's finally good, after this long and hard month of waiting ...

— Max ...

— You did wake up ?

Max, in all his glory, dressed in a dark blue suit bringing out his piercing and confident gaze, rolls his eyes, annoyed.

— No, I'm talking to you from my grave. I'll admit the offense I made to your dear advisor, this ... Ocon. Pass on my apologies.

— I would not miss it. Actually, I would need you to lend me your boats. Thirty.

— Around twenty.

— Twenty eight.

— Twenty five.

— Okay. That should be enough ... I won't bother you any longer then. I know who to contact for details. Thank you very much, O King of the Netherlands.

The Dutchman just nods and as soon as the intruder leaves the room, he rushes to his side to see him collapse into his arms.

— Max ... it was too early to get up, right.

— When I learned ... learned that he was there, I had to ... come. I had to sort this out.

His companion's breath is panting, very irregular and he hugs him a little more in his arms, worried.

— We're going to go back to bed, okay my love ?

— I think you have things to explain to me ...

— Yes. And I will. As soon as you will be back in our bed.

The youngest one’s weak protests stop there and he lifts him up to carry him in his arms. He knows that in normal times the other man would not allow him to do it, too proud, but that he was there exhausted to the point of not being able to care.

Once brought back and undressed, he watches the medics bustle around again, keeping the warm hand of his love in his until the caregivers have left the room.

— I know everything, Maxy.

— Obviously.

It sounds very ironic and yet his partner refuses to come and look him in the eyes, just keeping them shut or staring at the ceiling.

— Max, liefste, look at me.

— We really need to rework your Dutch.

— I had no one to teach me, my lion.

Max lets out a small laugh but finally turns to him.

Daniel lets out a trembling sigh and comes to kiss the boy in front of him with force. Good god it hurts.

He was loved a lot but didn’t love much. And didn’t love much with such force. His husband is his little exception and he is not ready to lose him, not now or ever.

— D- ... Daniel !

— You didn't keep your promise.

— I ...

His Dutchman's cheeks turn red and he coughs in embarrassment. He doesn't understand this reaction, considering all they could have done. He strokes his cheek gently.

— A month. I've been waiting for this moment for a month, waiting to see you again. I am really sorry.

— Me too. I am sorry. But I didn't know what to do anymore ... I had made my opinion and I thought I could kill you but just to imagine a life without you ... it was a life that was not worth it to be lived.

— I would have preferred that you tell me about it, that we manage it all together. I could have lost you.

His husband looks sad and lifts the blanket before moving slightly to make room for him.

— I don't think that's very wise.

— Please.

He pouts but comes to sit next to his companion, unable to resist in front of such a face and unable to resist the urge to be close to the one who holds his heart.

The youngest snuggles up against him.

— I'm starting to believe that you want to honor that promise.

— I would like. Maybe later.

A small laugh escapes him. He loves him. This feeling swells his chest, a realization long ago but reinforced by doubt and fear. And a crazy idea crosses his mind.

— Marry me again.

— What ? But are we already married ?

— Yes, but ...

He closes his eyes for a few seconds, the time to collect all his thoughts.

— But I hurt you. I want to promise you I'll never look anywhere else again, I'm sorry. And I want you to promise me that you will never handle this kind of situation alone again, okay ? I'll be there for you as much as you need to but I can't stand the thought of losing you.

What he doesn't expect when saying these words is that Max suddenly bursts into tears, mourning over him all the sorrow he has endured and the disappointments and the resentment and his pain.

He hugs him tight, kissing his wet cheeks, feeling his own eyes grow wet. He knows he hurt him, he knows he surely doesn't deserve to be forgiven but that won't stop him from trying.

It's his boy. He realizes it every time. He's the one he married, he's the one he loved more than anything. He's the one he falls in love with every time he looks back into her azure eyes.

The one and only.

It's his turn to take matters into his own hands and try to protect him. And Max will probably hate that he covers him up a bit too much but at least until he's fully healed.

Daniel keeps his husband pressed against him, all the way. Waiting for the feelings to fall, waiting for the emotion to disappear or be less virulent.

Finally, his Dutchman pulls back slightly, just enough for him to make eye contact again, keeping one part of his body pressed against him.

— What have you done about our situation ? I imagine you couldn't have left it like this ?

— Well, it was a little complicated Maxy. But it should be good now.

— I thought I reached an impasse.

— You didn't try more rather.

— I didn't have much to hold on to.

His companion lowers his head and he comes to kiss his forehead tenderly, taking his time to find the right words.

— As a Consort here, I was able to access a lot of things. You have arranged my affairs well by leading your army to victory by yourself; all your people have heard of your exploits and with what strength and courage you have defended them and gone to face danger.

— It wasn't so heroic.

— You think like a prince, my lion. Few kings fight on the front lines, you made a name for yourself with your soldiers who found that they could trust their leader, that you weren't a coward, that you were so, so, different from your father. They had had time to forget it because of the fact that you live in Italy with me.

— And so ?

A small laugh escapes his lips, because the younger one is so impatient and at the same time that missed him so much. He missed all of his love. One month ... he doesn't want to think about it anymore.

— You were the victim of a murder attempt, my love.

Max has round eyes and immediately freezes. He would give a lot to find out what's going on in his head right now.

— But I ...

— The brave and good King of the Netherlands, as soon as he ascended the throne, was the victim of a murder attempt of a homophobic adviser, convinced of doing the right thing for the country, mad of rage that he had made no decision.

Daniel recites these words like a speech he has learned by heart.

— Indeed, his advisers had wanted to give him the choice between killing his husband or dying but the King didn’t know how to choose, knowing full well that his people needed him but torn by the fact that he couldn’t see himself living without the love of his life, and had put his decision on hold.

He meets the gaze of his beloved which is a mixture of surprise, shock and at the same time fun, hidden somewhere, behind a darker glimmer of doubt.

— The counselor was immediately captured and punished but he had time to act. The King is seriously injured, between life and death, his husband comes to his bedside every day but we don’t yet know if he’ll be able to make it.

— You ... made up this story ?

— A tragic heroic story, a romantic drama. What better way to please the people ? A hint of lies and a lot of truth.

And a little help from Charles to be honest. He had the basic idea, the Monegasque helped him to tinker with the scenario in a more correct way. So the story holds up. And the people believed it. Everyone let themselves be fooled. But it's simple, it's hardly a lie after all, they just added an unknown to the equation.

His husband looks at him with shining eyes and comes to kiss his lips forcefully, once again.

— I don’t believe it. You searched for a way to save me.

— I'll tell you again, I don't want to live without you, Max.

— And ... are we sure it's gonna work ?

He smiles softly, very satisfied.

— Oh, Max, my beautiful Max, it's already working. Your entire people await the return of their sleeping king.

— My return ?

Max looks at him, eyes wide, lips parted, as he seems to realize everything that has been said and done, with a burst of hope.

— It was all handled perfectly, I even think-

His Dutchman's lips found his over and over again. A relieved sigh and tears in the corners of his eyes. He almost has to stop it himself, reluctantly.

— Why did you give in to Lance like that ?

— I want to settle my debts in a more noble way. And I know very well that he will not take the risk of attacking any of the European countries in view of the alliance.

— Alright, alright. I agree. Rest a little more ?

— I guess ...

He kisses his partner's forehead before pulling the blanket down over them.

Their wedding takes place on a bright spring day. The sky cleared earlier in the day, as if to give them their agreement as to what they were doing.

They have moved away from their glittering castles, away from the people. Have made some of their close friends and families come. A priest is there, who didn’t oppose their plans. Perhaps was he afraid of what his refusal may cost.

Daniel wears a white suit with blue undersides to evoke his kingdom. When Max comes forward, he's wearing a blue suit with an orange reminder.

He feels the excitement take him to his throat, he has trouble remembering the speech he had planned. He is frozen in front of so much beauty and his heart pounding and reminds him how much he loves this boy.

His Dutch came up to him. He tries to remember a time when they didn't know each other, when they weren't together and is struggling. It's silly.

Everything is peaceful around them. A valley whose grass is green and the wind is calm, in the distance a forest is glimpsed. The scene is a reflection of the Netherlands at this very moment; a haven of peace where everyone can live there without fear.

The younger man's hands slip into his and so easily and soon he can only be attentive to the two pretty blue eyes facing him.

He takes the oaths with a sort of automatism. It goes too easily, he remembers having learned them at the same time as his education was done. “For the person who will share your future,” his tutor told him. To finally end up with other words.

— A promise, okay my lion ? I promise to make a fresh start, I promise to cherish you more than ever.

A lively emotion shines in the eyes of the one who faces him. There are so many things they need to talk about again, personal and professional; their kingdoms to be managed together. They will be able to do it.

And he doesn’t stare at the crowd, he doesn’t stare at these guests, these people who have a minimum of importance for them to be there, Charles, the origin of their struggles, whom his promise has glared at but who is remained discreet, respectful, nor this man supposed to unite them under the auspices of God. He only sees Max.

The rings which symbolize more something in their eyes, the story of a fight, of two lovers who feared to be lost and who have sworn to find each other, one more story which will probably never be told, and which shine on their ring fingers, reflected in their eyes.

At the sound of trumpets and bells, at the sight of dahlias and tulips, they hit the rest of their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here it is, the end of Daniel's pov, it was a pleasure to write a little happy ending for them ... everything hasn't really been told here, especially when it comes about Charles and Daniel's bonds, you'll discover more in the next chapters. As it for now, everything went back in order, they managed to go through everything and I'm announcing the end of the Maxiel in the foreground (putting a bit of it in the background never hurted anyone I guess ... x) ). I hope you liked this part on the Italy, see you very soon for the next part on our pretty and beautiful France ...

**Author's Note:**

> The pov of Daniel is a bit shorter than Max's. But, don't worry, I think you read the harsher part of the story. You can just relax and watch how things would get better and how Daniel will try to fix everything ... how he makes it up to Max. Thanks for reading, I'll update the next part of this translation very soon !


End file.
